Fate: Global Offensive
by Exorelix
Summary: The Servants and Masters decided to hang out in a certain mysterious coffee shop, where they received a mysterious VR-like gaming rig from a certain old troll. So they all decided to play a single round of competitive CSGO, of all things. Oh, and they're not really playing by the rules. Because why the hell not?


In a certain city, located near a certain bridge, lies a suspicously normal looking coffee shop with a strange name, called Ahnenerbe.

Within the shop, a certain red-haired boy was busy playing a certain online first person shooter game on a laptop while wearing headphones, completely ignoring his surroundings. Not long after, a certain blonde former king of Britain in a maid outfit happened to see the boy during one of her shifts, and couldn't help but have her interest piqued by what the boy was doing.

Saber had been well-informed about the state of the modern world thanks to the Grail, but videogames were still a foreign concept to her. She saw the look on Shirou's eyes, a look of determination and dedication she had never seen before since their time during the 5th Holy Grail War. It made her wonder what sort of activity he could be participating in to maintain such strong focus and commitment.

"Shirou~...are you hiding out- huh?"

Not too long after, a certain black-haired girl with twintails accompanied by a small white haired girl with strange red eyes and a violet haired girl with a pink ribbon on the side of her hair entered the shop to look for a certain red-haired boy who suddenly went missing from his household earlier, only to be greeted by the sight of the blonde king staring intently at the boy in question from behind him, who was doing something...unnatural, at least from their point of view. Since magi generally have a negative outlook on modern technology, Rin and Illya didn't know much about electronics. And what they were currently seeing was like the equivalent of a college freshman watching the work of a professor.

Eventually, a young purple haired woman and a formal looking man with an expressionless face came into the shop for a drink.

"Saber, can you get me and- eh?"

They, too, stopped in their tracks upon gazing at the peculiar sight of four women staring intently at a certain red-haired boy without the boy realizing it, as he was too busy doing...whatever it is he was doing.

Moments pass by, and a rather charming blue-haired man in a waiter outfit walked out from the kitchen after a small coffee break, only to be perplexed by what he saw. Four women standing behind a certain hero of justice, simply staring at him without him knowing it, while he was sitting there and...playing videogames? And then there was Caster and Souichirou sitting at a nearby table normally, though the former was also paying attention to the red haired boy just like the other 4 women in the room.

"What the...well, considering the stuff that usually happens in this place, I couldn't be too surprised myself." Lancer said to himself.

For a moment, there was complete silence. The only sounds that can be heard were their own heartbeats and breaths, and the furious tappings on a keyboard, followed by numerous clicking of a mouse.

A short sigh escaped the boy's lips, breaking the silence.

"Man...I knew Shinji said this game was skill-based...but I didn't think it would be **this** hard..." Shirou berated himself for not being good enough, as his team had just lost a match to a Russian team by 5 wins behind. His rank still hasn't changed from being Silver Elite, and he could imagine losing said rank if he kept losing like this.

Before this, he never could've imagine himself being bothered by something as trivial as losing in a game, but now here he was, feeling defeated over not being able to defuse the bomb in time. He really should've bought that defusal kit earlier.

Turning around, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were 4 women currently staring at him, and that usually wasn't a good sign, if their serious faces were anything to go by.

His manly instincts kicking in, Shirou immediately thougthought of dozens of excuses and apologies, even though he wasn't sure what exactly he did wrong. But he knew better than to invoke the wrath of 4 women, each one of them having the capabilities to seriously injure him on the spot.

All of a sudden, Saber spoke first, her eyes and tone of voice full of determination.

"Shirou...teach me how to play that!"

...

Shirou didn't know what to say.

"Eh?"

Rin immediately spoke next.

"I don't know what you were playing there, but to have such level of focus...it must be no trivial manner. I want to know more!"

"Onii-chan~...that seems pretty fun! can I play it too? And Berserker as well?"

"Umm, senpai...I don't know what you were doing there, but from the way you play it, itt seems...kinda fun, so I'd like to know what it's about.."

Illya and Sakura chimed in as well, making the boy in front of them evenmore confused. So they weren't mad at anything, but was just interested in watching him play CSGO? But how was he going to explain it to them in the simplest way possible, so they could probably just forget about this?

"Well, I was just playing an online game, you see. It was nothing important, really. This isn't even my laptop, Shinji gave it to me yesterday because he bought a new one and...this game was already installed inside, and he told me to try it out for some reason...so I decided to try it, and well...guess I got a little too carried away."

Shirou had no idea that the short explanation he gave to the women had quite the opposite of what he wanted to happen, because now they were even **more** interested in learning about the game known as Counter Strike: Global Offensive.

**One short debacle and a loooong explanation later**

"So...the left mouse button is to fire the weapon, right?" Saber asked, her eyes glued to the screen, her hands on the keyboard and mouse. The other girls were watching from behind, and even both Caster and Lancer had their interest piqued.

Shirou responded to her question. "Well, yeah. And the right mouse button is for secondary fire, though not all weapons have them. The W, A, S and D keys are for movement, front, the R key is to reload your weapon, the B key is to open the buy menu, and the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are for switching weapons and equipment. The Y key is to chat to everyone in the server, the U key if you want to only chat with your team, the Z, X, and C keys are for instant radio messages, the Tab key are for displaying the multiplayer scores, and the Esc key is to open the main menu. And don't ever forget to buy the defuse kit if you're a Counter Terrorist. Those are pretty much the basics."

All of the girls, even Lancer, was lost at about half of the things Shirou just said. Those were just the basics? How much more had Shirou actually learnt?

Shirou saw the look on their faces. He could tell they were really interested in playing this game. He couldn't blame them for it, he was just like that too when he first discovered the wonders of electronics. "Look, if you guys want to try playing this game, I won't stop you..but I only have one laptop to play. We need a desktop for each one of-"** thump**

A loud sound coming from outside the coffee shop interrupted Shirou's sentence. Everyone's attention was turned to the entrance door of the shop. Opening the door, they were surprised to see a large cardboard box with a piece of paper on top of it.

On the piece of paper was a writing that says, 'For your entertainment. -Z'

No one except a certain hero of justice and a certain twintailed magus knew who was responsible for the package they received. A certain old troll whose name they both refused to speak out loud.

Opening the box, Shirou was surprised by what was inside. A small black box resembling a console and a set of 10 headgears that looked like VR headsets. They all sported a sleek, futuristic design. Shirou immediately traced the objects, and found out the materials were of alien origin, or materials not yet discovered by mankind, since he couldn't identify what exactly it was made of.

"What is that?" Rin asked aquesrion that no one knew the answer to. Still, Shirou was the first to answer.

"I think it's..some kind of...gaming platform? That's the only thing I could think of that looks similar. Plus, there's 10 of these headgears, so that means..."

The girls' eyes suddenly lit up, curious on what Shirou was on to.

"...that we can try it?"

Meanwhile, Caster and Lancer looked at each other in the background. Lancer, seemingly interested in whatever Shirou and his 'harem' were planning, spoke up his mind.

"I don't know what they're doing, but since the cafe's not busy today, and the manager is out of the city for a while, I'm just gonna chime in on whatever they're in."

Caster looked to Souichirou, trying to tell him something but hesitant to do so. Ever since living as a housewife in the modern age, she had a desire to learn more about the capabilities of science and technology, if it meant being able to live with Souichirou more comfortably. And apparently videogames were one of the things she had a keen interest in. But before she could say anything though, Souichirou beat her to the punch.

"If you want to join them as well, then I'll follow you."

His words were more than enough to bring a smile on her face.

**-**

**Map: Dust2**

**Gamemode: ****Competitive**

**Players: 1****0**

**HeroOfJustice**

**KingofKnights**

**TohsakaRin**

**Faker073**

**Noobmaster68**

**Rider**

**HoundOfCulann**

**Berserker**

**Caster**

**SouichirouKuzuki**

**COUNTER TERRORISTS:**

**HeroOfJustice**

**KingOfKnights**

**TohsakaRin**

**Faker073**

**Rider**

**TERRORISTS:**

**Noobmaster68**

**HoundOfCulann**

**Berserker**

**Caster**

**SouichirouKuzuki**

**_**

**MATCH STARTING**

**Buy Time: 00:15**

A visage of dull grey and yellow greeted her eyes as Saber viewed the map around her. She had been summoned-no, "spawned", inside a tunnel illuminated with well-placed ceiling light and two brightly-lit openings, offering two different pathways across the map. The rest of the map looked like it was set somewhere with a warm, arid climate, possibly the Middle East.

She was astonished by the realistic graphics this game offered. It felt like being inside a Reality Marble, though in reality she was just inside a realistic virtual world crafted by the mysterious force that is technology.

Opening the buy menu, she realized she could do some of the things in-game simply by imagining it in her head, instead of having to type a key on the keyboard. She was slightly puzzled by the display of the menu, glancing through the options thinking of what to buy. Choosing the "RIFLES" section, she was surprised to see the all the weapons having their price numbers in red, rendering them unavailable for purchase. She eventually realised a bit too late that this was the pistol round, so she only had enough funds to buy a Kevlar or some grenades. She felt stupid for wasting a few seconds accomplishing nothing, a few seconds far too precious to be wasted.

As a king from the past, Saber wasn't used to the concept of "video games", and the information given by the Grail can only help her so much. She may be a proud king and a Heroic Spirit, but something like this was definitely out of her skill set.

Looking at all the available options, Saber realized there wasn't much she could buy with what little money she had. Shirou told her that the first round is always the most important, so she couldn't afford to lose. Pouting in frustration, she eventually opted to go for the Kevlar instead, favoring to keep herself armored. She turned towards the rest of her team, curious on how they were doing.

Rin bought two flashbangs and a HE grenade, her eyes indicating that she had already formulated a plan for the first round. Heck, she was even grinning in a sinister way. Archer took a quick glance at all of his teammates, and then decided to buy nothing, and both Shirou and Rider bought a defusal kit. Shirou also bought an extra flashbang for safety measures. Rider didn't buy anything else because, she wasn't too knowledgeable about how to play CSGO, and she only knew that their objective was to defuse the bomb. Plus, the only reason she was playing was to fill in Sakura's role, as she felt her Servant would be better suited to this. Though in all honesty, even Rider herself didn't feel any more confident in her skills regarding videogames.

**00:03**

**00:02**

**00:01**

**MATCH START**

Seeing the following sentence on her field of vision, or rather, her "HUD", Saber immediately rushed towards B Site, Shirou following closely behind. Only a few steps ahead, she narrowly dodged a couple shots coming from the slightly ajar wooden gate, the Mid Doors. Backing up against the wall, she was relieved to find that her health was still 100.

**T Spawn**

"Damn, I missed. This gun isn't as good as I hoped." Lancer said to himself. Apparently trying to get a headshot kill from across the map using a Glock 18 was easier said than done.

Honestly, he wasn't that surprised. Using a gun was definitely a different experience than his usual spear. Well, it's not like he could be blamed for hailing from a time before gunpowder was a thing. What he didn't know was that even if he managed to score a headshot, the damage drop-off would have severely diminished the damage output of the Glock, so it still wouldn't be possible to kill someone with one shot.

"Oy, Lancer!! Quit taking potshots and follow me!!" Shinji shouted from behind him, equipped with a Desert Eagle. Why did we invite this guy again? Lancer thought. As much as Lancer hated to admit it, Shinji was actually one of the more experienced players in this game, at least compared to them Servants. Besides, Shirou was the one who decided to let him join after having him knowing about the rest of them trying to play this game and then coming all the way to Ahnenerbe to preach on and on about how he should be the one to lead their team, which was just another way of saying he was desperately begging to be invited so as not to be left out again.

"Here you go, Souichirou-sama~" Caster spoke softly to her lover, who still kept the same emotionless stare.

His eyes darted towards the couple who were also part of their team. Souichirou was...equipped with a SSG-08 and full Kevlar and Helmet, while Caster was also equipped with a full Kevlar and Helmet set, a P90, two flashbangs and a HE grenade.

"Woah wait a minute!!! How the hell did you afford all that!? We're only in the pistol round!!" Shinji shouted in the background. Caster responded to the question, by merely swinging her Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker in her hand, and a sinister smile on her face.

"All's fair in love and war, and this is, technically, a war, is it not?"

Lancer looked at Caster with his eyebrow raised. How could she bring a foreign item, a Noble Phantasm at that, into a videogame?

Come to think of it, it was kinda scary how quickly Caster could switch between "loving housewife" to "villainous mastermind" in such a short span of time.

Shinji, however, was thinking of a way to get the upper hand.

"Oh...well, can't you do the same to me?" Shinji asked, as nicely as he could.

Caster retorted, " Unfortunately, I could only use Rule Breaker once for now. The rules of this game was harder to break than I thought. And I have to use it sparingly, otherwise the game's system may be able to destroy my presence in this world." Caster said, overestimating the capabilities of VAC. Of course, by "destroy", she actually meant kick. And by "world", she meant server.

"But I still have enough funds to buy Berserker a weapon that he might like. Since he could take the most punishments out of all of us, he could take care of the enemy team by himself, while the rest of us can reach the objective. Don't you agree, Berserker?" Berserker roared in response, loud enough for everyone in the entire map to hear, as if challenging the entire CT team. Illya had decided to let Berserker fill in her position instead, since they only have 10 headsets, and the game's rules only allow 5 players per team, both of them can at play at once.

In reality though, Caster still have enough funds to drop a weapon for Shinji. She just didn't like him, that's all.

"Hey, can we just stop talking and get moving already? I'm pretty sure the enemy team was already halfway across the map." Lancer pointed out. 15 seconds have already passed since the start of the round, and the entire Terrorist team was still in T Spawn.

Meanwhile, Saber and Shirou partnered up and went for B Site, while Rin and Archer went for A Site. Rider was the only one who went midway, hoping to scout the enemy team first.

**CT Mid**

"Saber, you know the plan, right?"

"Yes, Shirou. You'll guard the bomb site B, and I'll go into the tunnels and ambush the other team."

"Um..it's the other way around, Saber."

Saber turned towards Shirou, her eyes giving off a wave of sincerity. "Shirou, I told you I'll protect you, didn't I? I am your sword. Let me be the one in the front."

Shirou merely looked at Saber with a slightly annoyed face.

"Saber, we're not in the Grail War anymore. This is a **game**. I know about this game better than you, just trust me on this, alright?" Saber hated to admit, but Shirou was right. She wasn't used to playing video games, especially first person shooters, and guns weren't exactly her specialty.

Shirou saw the look of defeat plastered on her face, and took a small sigh.

"How about this: we **both** go in, and you cover me from behind? That way you can still protect me while I take the lead." Shirou proposed the new plan to Saber, which she seemingly accepted, judging from her smile.

**Long A**

Rin waited.

Taking a peek just over the edge of the wall on the wide long path known as Long, her grip on the flashbang never wavering. She waited for any signs. Footsteps

Shadows.

None ever came.

**Faker073: Got nothing Rin?**

Archer's text on her HUD interrupted her silence.

Rin turned towards Archer, who was camping way back at A Site, near an old abandoned car, his silenced USP-S at the ready. Her expression was showing hints of annoyance, she knew Archer was trying to make fun of her, he just wasn't being so obvious.

**TohsakaRin: Don't you dare.**

Archer simply shrugged in response after seeing her text.

Looking back at the Long Doors, she realised 30 seconds have already passed since the start of the round, yet they still haven't encountered any enemy. Her patience was running thin. Maybe the Terrorists went for bomb site B instead? Then that would mean they'll have to face Shirou and Saber instead.

The sound of gunshots suddenly filled the air.

**Rider @ Catwalk [RADIO] : Taking Fire, Need Assistance!**

Rin and Archer looked towards each other.

**Faker073: So...**

**TohsakaRin: We're not going.**

Archer looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow. She really wasn't much of a team player, was she?

**HeroOfJustice @ CT Mid [RADIO] : Affirmative.**

Rin and Archer sighed at seeing Shirou's response to Rider's message. Seems that he got caught up in his own ideals again.

Rin looked towards Archer, expecting something to happen. Instead he remained where he was.

**TohsakaRin: You're not going?**

**Faker073: He can handle himself**

Rin rolled her eyes. If their luck was to be taken into consideration, she doubt Shirou would succeed. And Archer decided to be a jackass again and ignored his other self's possible demise. She eventually made up her mind. She still cared for Shirou after all.

**TohsakaRin: im going, you stay**

She switched to her USP-S and took off and went for the Long Doors. Passing through the first door, she was suddenly greeted by none other than Shinji, who came into the tunnel at the same time she did.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

For a moment, they both simply stood still.

Rin was the first to come to her senses, and emptied her clip towards Shinji. Unfortunately, due to her ineptitude for pretty much anything that doesn't use Magecraft, most of her shots simply grazed by Shinji, who managed to take cover in time. He smirked.

"Tohsaka...such a shame we'll have to meet as enemies this time, I really don't want to damage your beautiful face~"

"Just shut the hell up, Shinji!!" Rin retorted while taking cover behind one of the wooden doors, reloading another fresh magazine as quickly as she could.

She heard the sound of a metallic object hitting the ground. A small cylinder with holes and a single light green strip around its body was thrown at her line of vision. Her instincts immediately told her to cover her eyes. Unfortunately, she was a bit too late to react.

A bang went off, and everything was white.

In panic, Rin began firing blindly in hopes that she could hit her target. Round after round, she failed to count the number of bullets she had already wasted. And then a metallic click reminded her that she was already out.

As her vision gradually becomes clear again, she hastily reloads her last magazine, failing to realize the presence of a certain blue-haired jerk in front of her. She met face to face with the barrel of his Desert Eagle, and a smiling Shinji.

A round was fired, but not at Rin.

Unfortunately for Shinji, he also failed to realize the presence of a certain Counter Guardian sneaking up behind him.

**Faker073 [USP-S] [Headshot] Noobmaster68**

And thus, he became the first casualty in the round.

Shinji's body dropped to the ground, and due to the game's ragdoll physics, his limbs were bent at awkward angles, making his corpse look ridiculous to any bypassers.

**Noobmaster68 (DEAD) : what the fuck****!!??**

**Noobmaster68 (DEAD) : you gotta be shitting me****!!??**

Everyone else in the server simply ignored Shinji's messages.

Archer looked at Shinji's ragdoll, and deduced something in his head.

"He didn't have the bomb."

Rin stared at Archer, while Archer did the same to her. She could tell he was silently laughing at her now, since she would've got herself killed if it wasn't for Archer.

"Thanks, Archer."

"Don't mention it."

"Ughh...that brat..."

A stranger's voice interrupted Rin and Archer's short exchange. Lancer came out of the door, tempting both of them to aim their weapons at him. Lancer looked at Shinji's corpse, and sighed.

"Lancer."

Hearing his Servant class being called out, Lancer perked up to see Archer, with his gun aimed towards him. Lancer looked at his own gun, and let out a chuckle.

"Archer...it's been a while since we both meet again, as adversaries...though this time our roles are pretty much reversed."

Archer kept his USP-S aimed at Lancer.

"It seems so. What are you getting at Lancer?"

Lancer kept his smile.

"I'm saying I really don't care who wins this round, besides my team can do the rest. But you and I...technically we're still at a stalemate."

Archer lowered his weapon, a small grin formed on his face.

"Technically you let me off the hook...but I see what you mean. A rematch, am I right? I guess there's no helping then. And you seem awfully confident of your team."

"Aren't you confident of yours?" Lancer retorted.

"Hmph, not so much, but I guess you have a point."

Lancer threw away his Glock 18 to the ground, and automatically switching to a Bowie Knife with the Crimson Web skin, an unexpected and idiotic move from Rin's perspective.

Archer still held his USP-S, although it was now pointed to the ground.

"That's a pretty stupid move, don't you think? I could just shoot you here right now, and I'll pile up your corpse along with Shinji's."

"I doubt you'd be fast enough. That gun wasn't that reliable anyway, and I know they aren't your thing either. Plus, I don't need Gae Bolg to beat the crap out of you."

Archer realized Lancer only drew out his knife, instead of his Noble Phantasm. It certainly perplexed him why.

"In case you're wondering, I don't want this whole server to crash while we're still in here. I think Gae Bolg might be a bit too much for this game to handle." Lancer answered his question despite him never asking. He knew a bit about how things like servers work now, thanks to Shirou.

Archer smiled.

Rin, who had simple been observing from the side the whole time, couldn't believe what she was seeing. Aren' they in the middle of a **shooter** game right now? And now her Servant had the audacity to begin a knife duel with the enemy mano e mano just for the heck of it?

"Rin, get to Shirou before he kills himself. I'll stay and deal with Lancer."

Rin was hesitant at first upon hearing her Servant's words, but decided to have faith in him in the end. She rushed towards the source of the gunshots from across the map, likely where Shirou and Rider was.

Now it was just Archer and Lancer, locked in a deathly staredown.

Archer was the first one to speak.

"I'm not going to play fair."

Lancer followed suit.

"And I won't hold back this time."

Faster than the eye can see, Archer took aim and fired a round at Lancer, only for him to dodge it and swung his Bowie at Archer's USP-S, disarming him.

Archer clicked his teeth, and immediately brought out his Shadow Daggers to block another attack from Lancer. Both locked eyes with each other.

They knew that this time, only one of them will walk out alive.

**Plat B**

Saber waited for any signs of enemy activity, whilst trying her best to ignore the gunshots coming from the middle part of the map.

Shirou had insisted that she stay here to guard bomb site B, while he would and assist Rider. Obviously, she initially refused, but eventually relented nevertheless.

While on guard, Saber couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten something very, very important. But she couldn't figure out what.

The silhoutte of a giant of a person caused her to break her train of thought. Aiming carefully with her USP-S, she was wide-eyed upon recognizing the silhoutte.

It was Berserker. And he had what looks like a** machinegun **for crying out loud. More specifically, an M249.

Saber's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How th-"

**"ROOOAAARRRGGHHH!!!!"**

And a hail of bullets filled the air, turning B Site into an inhospitable environment.

Saber immediately took cover behind a convenient wooden crate, clenching her teeth thinking about the highly unlikely situation she got herself in.

How could Berserker be able to afford such an expensive weapon when it was only the first round, where they all had less than 1000$ to begin with? Unless...

Saber's eyes widened after realizing the most likely conclusion.

"Caster...that damned **witch**!"

**Mid Doors**

"How did they afford to buy weapons this early!? They must be cheating somehow!!" Rider exclaimed while trying her best to svoid the hail of metal passing through the opening.

Caster was firing blindly towards where Shirou and Caster were hiding with her P90, although none of her shots were actually accurate since she was a magus, not a marksman, it was quite effective in stopping the enemy team dead in their tracks. She was quite impressed at the firepower of the weapon, each bullet zipping through the air as a beam of light, akin to her own Rain of Light, though at a much smaller and less destructive scale.

Souichirou stood by and watched their surroundings with his SSG-08. Even though he wasn't an expert in marksmanship, the time he had spent working for the organization when he was still an assassin had taught him plenty to know the basics of a gun.

Taking cover behind the wooden gate, Shirou pondered about Rider's remark, and remembered that Caster was on the enemy team. Unpleasant memories flooded his head, the image of a certain Noble Phantasm came to mind.

"It's Caster, she used Rule Breaker to break the rules of the game!" Shirou answered. The thought of it bewildered him. The fact that Caster was able to use Rule Breaker meant that Servants were still capable of using their Noble Phantasms even when confined to the rules of the world they were currently in, in this case, a videogame, however ridiculous that might sound like.

Shirou's eyes widened. It finally dawned on his mind why that old vampire gave them the package with the mysterious gaming platform. Something like this wouldn't be possible within the confinements of a normal desktop. Eventually this battle will spiral out of control, and it'll be like the Holy Grail War all over again. Except this time with guns. And scoreboards.

**"ROOOAAARRRGGHHH!!!!"**

And the all too familiar roar of Berserker coming from where Saber currently was, wasn't making all this any better.

**Top Mid**

Souichirou scanned across his surroundings, his eye on the scope of the SSG-08, looking for anything suspicious for happen.

Honestly, he wasn't interested in playing this game. He didn't care who wins or loses, it's just a game after all. The only reason he said yes was because Caster wanted to try it out, and he simply couldn't say no to her.

His train of thought was shattered upon seeing a suspicious looking cylinder in his line of sight, coming from the Mid Doors. His eyes widened. He knew what it was.

A loud deafening bang followed.

Caster stopped firing, and quickly reloaded her weapon while turning towards the source of the bang. She was looking away when the explosion occured, so she wasn't affected much. Souichirou was covering his eyes from the blinding light, but he quickly recovered. Another sphere slowly rolled on the floor, right towards where the couple were.

Souichirou acted fast and grabbed Caster.

**BANG**

Not far away, Rin readied her Desert Eagle, which she looted from Shinji's corpse, much to her own amusement, and went out into the open.

**Mid Doors**

A loud bang, and the sudden absence of flying lead had given both Shirou and Rider the opportunity to retaliate.But Shirou had a different idea.

"Rider, they've stopped shooting. This is your chance. I'm going back to help Saber."

"Wait-" Rider didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Shirou soed off, leaving her in the dust.

Running towards B Site as fast as he could, Shirou heard the sound of high caliber rounds being fired rapidly. He immediately came to a horrifying conclusion that Berserker must be heavily armed. Their situation just got a whole lot worse.

**Bombsite B**

Berserker kept firing wildly, but at the same time accurately so that Saber couldn't find an opening to retaliate. She was already down to 76 health since Berserker managed to land a shot on her despite not aiming accurately.

**RATATATATATATATA-CHINK**

Berserker suddenly looked at his M249 in confusion, which had now stopped firing. Due to his Mad Enhancement, he didn't know how to reload, nor was he rational enough to even think of it, so he simply slammed the thing at the ground a few times, hoping for it to magically start firing again.

Saber took the opportunity to deliver a fatal headshot at Berserker with her USP-S. Or at least, that's what she thought.

The force of the shot caused Berserker to stumble for a while, a bit of blood splattered on the floor, but his head wasn't bleeding anymore.

Saber looked at her USP-S in confusion. Wasn't it supposed to be a one-shot kill?

Just then, the muffled sound of another gun coming from the entrance door to B Site caught her attention. The red hair cannot be mistaken. It was Shirou.

Shirou hit Berserker right in the face, and yet he was still standing. And very pissed, now that he had suffered two shots to the head. How can he still be alive? How much health does Berserker have?

"No way..." Shirou remembered Berserker's Noble Phantasm, God Hand. The gift from the gods for accomplishing his 12 Labours, a symbol of immortality, a body that knows no death, and as such, he was granted 12 lives. And a body so tough only the toughest Noble Phantasms can even scratch him.

Which meant, by the rules of CSGO, he had 1200 health compared to the usual 100. And even though the game's system nerfed his ability, his skin still acted like a superior Kevlar, it would require lots of bullets to be able to completely drain his health.

In other words, Berserker cheated, big time.

Shirou internally cursed.

**"ROOAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"**

Discarding his M249 and somehow whipping out his signature axe-sword, which was easily bigger than a person, Berserker blindly charged towards a slack-jawed Shirou. The latter managed to roll out of the way just quick enough to not get slashed in half by the oversized blade. Despite the sheer size of Berserker's weapon, due to the preset rules of the game, since it was classified as a melee, the damage output of the axe-sword is pretty much the same as a normal knife.

Just as Berserker was about to deliver another strike, a clash of metals was heard. Saber moved in faster than the human eye can see, threw away her gun and brought out **Excalibur** to pin Berserker.

She had enough with this game. Screw the rules, it was time to get serious.

She shouted at Shirou, "SHIROU!!! KEEP SHOOTING!! I'll hold Berserker back!!!"

Shirou nodded in response, and decided to put away his USP-S. He needed something with more firepower to drain Berserker's massive health pool quickly. His eyes immediately glanced at the discarded M249.

His eyes immediately scanning the weapon, he flared his Magic Circuits.

If they were going to play unfair, so will he.

"Trace on."

A brand-new M249 materialized in his hands, ammo at full capacity. He immediately aimed at Berserker, who was busy fighting Saber, and fired.

Saber avoided another slash from Berserker, trying to preserve what was left of her health. Even with the physique of a Servant, a single slash from that oversized blade could potentially end her.

A hail of bullets ended up piercing Berserker's flesh, distracting him for a while. Saber took an advantage and thrusted Excalibur at his heart, however he managed to narrowly move and the strike hit his left shoulder instead, and only drained a bit of his health, much to her dismay.

Berserker swung his massive axe-sword at Saber too fast for her to dodge, forcing her to parry instead. The force of the strike sent her crashing into a wall, cracks forming on said wall.

Despite the damage output of the weapon being roughly the same, the force output, however, was vastly different. For example, getting thrown into a wall at insane speeds is, according to the Source Engine, the same as getting hit by a flying crate thrown by the Gravity Gun.

Slowly picking herself up, Saber was shocked at seeing her health dropping to only 15. One more strike and it's over. Shirou would have to face Berserker on his own.

More bullets found their way lodging into Berserker's flesh, greatly irritating him. He roared and charged at Shirou's position.

Barely dodging another slash, Shirou looked at his ammo counter. 50 rounds left, and 200 in reserve. That should be plenty.

He looked at the time left. Exactly 60 seconds before the round ends. He wasn't sure if they could hold out that long.

He briefly wondered how Tohsaka, Rider and Archer were doing right now.

**Long A**

The sounds of clashing metals echoed throughout the barren road.

Archer parried another blow from Lancer with his Shadow Daggers, and quickly jumped away to avoid a roundhouse kick. The whole time, Archer had been on the defensive. He had sustained several cuts from Lancer and was now down to only 20 health left. He'll have to admit, even without his Gae Bolg, Lancer was a beast. He probably should've bought that Kevlar earlier.

"You're awfully holding back this time, faker. What else are you planning this time?" Lancer remarked.

Archer simply retorted. "Now why in hell would I tell that to a mere dog like you?"

A simple provocation, but it was enough to greatly offend the Irish hero. Lancer narrowed his eyes, an aura of fury slowly radiating from his person. "In that case, I'll just kill you before you'll have the chance!!"

Dashing forward, he thrusted his Bowie Knife at Archer, which he sidestepped and responded with a slash from his daggers, a move easily dodged by Lancer.

A rapid series of thrusts and slashes courtesy of Lancer forced Archer to constantly move backwards, leaving no opening for him to fight back. But that wasn't his intention.

He kept moving away, taunting Lancer to keep attacking, making sure that he kept his eyes on him at all times.

Eventually Lancer dashed one last time, and forced Archer into a deathly staredown, their blades locked against one another. Lancer poured more strength into his arms, his Bowie Knife aimed for Archer's neck. In the midst of the intense struggle for dominance, Archer smirked.

Lancer was baffled by this, but didn't show it. "What's so funny?"

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Lancer's eyes widened. Before he could react, Archer immediately jumped away, and in his place, were three flashbangs with their pins off. Lancer couldn't cover his eyes in time, and was blinded by the intense light.

Archer already had a plan in place from during the start of the round in case he ever rn into difficulty, like meeting Lancer while underpowered. After realizing that he could still use his Tracing while within the game server, he quickly traced all of his teammates' equipments, and stored all of their information inside his Unlimited Blade Works for use later on, which was the rreason why he didn't buy anything during the beginning of the round. Even though his UBW was best used for, well, swords, he could still trace and project other weapons with slightly more difficulty.

Placed all around Long A, where their battle took place, were over dozens of HE grenades, all of them scattered on the floor. The whole time, Archer was purposely baiting Lancer to pay attention on only him and to not focus on his surroundings. He always went on the defensive and carefully moved about the area while tracing and projecting the grenades quickly enough for Lancer not to notice and putting them at specific spots around the map, while at the same time trying to survive his attacks. He had been playing him the whole time.

Sprinting back towards A Site, far away from where Lancer was, Archer quickly projected a new USP-S and took aim at one of the HE grenade canisters, and fired.

Lancer, who had recovered from 3 simultaneous flashbang effects, finally saw what Archer was planning, but he couldn't react fast enough.

He was expecting Archer to pull off some weird bullshit, considering his uncommon Tracing technique, but literally blowing up a chunk of the map itself was definitely not what he had in mind. In other words, he underestimated Archer, again.

"Motherf-"

**BOOOOOOMM**

**Faker073 [HE Grenade]**** HoundOfCulann**

The effect of two dozen HE grenades detonating all at once caused a violent atershock across the whole map, even causing broken chunks of the map's textures and rendering, though the effects were tenporary, and everything went back to normal.

What Archer did might have been overkill, but he simply had to make sure.

**Long Doors**

Rin was currently taking cover behind the same door she had been stuck behind for a while now. As it turns out her school teacher was apparently quite skilled with a sniper rifle, as she couldn't find an opportunity to open fire.

**Top Mid**

Souichirou, who had been concentrating fire on Rin, narrowly dodged a flurry of shots coming from Rider. As inaccurate as her shots were, it was enough to force the former assassin into taking cover. He was getting attacked from both sides at once, and he wasn't in a very good position.

Rin, who was still behind cover, prepped up another flashbang, the last backup item she still had, but before she had a chance to throw it, a deafeningly loud explosion occured not far from where she was.

Rin was completely taken by surprise by the loud explosion and the miniature earthquake that followed after. She was even more surprised after seeing the kill message.

"Archer!? What the hell did that damned Servant do this time?"

Rin immediately realized that Souichirou had stopped shooting, and immediately went out of her cover to open fire. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of Rider, also perplexed upon seeing Rin.

"Rider? Where's Souichirou-sama?"

"I don't know, I was distracted by the loud explosion...then when I came to this area, he had already disapp-"** psssht**

Rin simply stood, eyes widened upon seeing Rider's lifeless body falling to the floor, blood coming out of her head.

**SouichirouKuzuki [SSG-08] [Headshot] Rider**

Another shot whizzed through and nearly hit her head, but she was able to quickly move out of death's sight in time. Quickly rolling behind a rusty abandoned vehicle, she was able to discern that the shot came from the lower part of T Spawn, its perpetrator hiding behind a stack of crates.

She took a deep breath, her hands gripping the Desert Eagle tightly. She knew where he was, and he knew where she was.Now, it all comes down to who hits who first.

In the midst of the surreal silence, Rin wondered how Saber and Shirou was faring right now.

**"ROOAARRRGGH!!!!"**

She had a feeling her question had just been answered.

Come to think of it, where was Caster?

**Bombsite B**

"RELOADING!!!" Shirou exclaimed while reloading his M249 and dodging another slash from Berserker. 30 more seconds until the round is over, they'll just have to survive that long in order to win this round.

Saber moved in to slash at Berserker once more, but then narrowly avoided an upward slash, followed by a roundhouse kick which she parried, the force sent her tumbling back a bit.

She was panting heavily, but kept strong. She had no idea how long they've been fighting, how many bullets Shirou had put into him. How much more punishment can this guy take?

The site of B was a mess, cracks and craters littered the area. Despite the utter chaos, most of the props and the overall structure of the map remained indestructible and immovable.

**Caster [HE Grenade] Faker073**

The sudden message surprised both Shirou and Saber. Just what exactly happened?

**Ten seconds earlier**

**Bombsite A**

Shielding his eyes from the bright explosion, Archer marveled at his work. An entire portion of the map now blackened and covered in smoke. Lancer's body was nowhere to be found. Archer just assumed he might've accidently flown off the limits of the map due to the blast.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. Slowly making his way back towards the direction of B Site by passing through CT Spawn, Archer failed to immediately notice a small green sphere dropped right above him. By the time the grenade hit the ground, its metallic sound suddenly alarming him, it was already too late.

Karma was a bitch.

"Fu-"**BAAANG**

Unbeknownst to Archer, or pretty much everyone else left in the round except for Souichirou, Caster was the one who ccarried the bomb. When Souichirou pulled her away from the grenade blast earlier in Top Mid, he decided to stay and distract the enemy team by constantly opening fire, while she silently sneaked across Catwalk and made her way towards A Site, where she was able to bear witness to the battle between two Servants, and stealthily laid waste to the last surviving one when he wasn't looking with her unused grenade.

She looked around, cautious for any signs of Counter Terrorists. After confirming there was none, she began her objective.

**Alert: The bomb has been planted. 45 seconds to detonation.**

**Outside Long**

Rin clicked her teeth. The bomb was already planted, and she was still stuck here.

Taking a peek, she could see the faint outline of the former assassin, with his rifle aimed directly at her.

**Tsshtingg**

Another bullet ricocheted off of the metal of the vehicle, just as she pulled her head back under. She couldn't go anywhere as long as he was in the way. She had to think of a way.

Pulling out her last flashbang, Rin pulled the pin, and hoped for the best. She threw the flashbang up in the air, prompting Souichirou to take cover to shield his vision.

**Bang**

Immediately after the flashbang went off, Souichirou perked up from his camping spot and took aim with his SSG-08, and focused on the vehicle across the area.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. It was getting suspicious.

Then, he heard a footstep coming from behind him, and the cock of a gun.

He sighed. But he accepted the outcome nevertheless. Using the flashbang as a distraction, and taking another route to surprise the enemy from behind, an old but useful trick indeed.

"Not bad, Tohsaka."

Rin pulled the trigger.

**TohsakaRin [DesertEagle] [Headshot] SouichirouKuzuki**

Rin finally sighed out of relief. She needed to get going, and fast. There wasn't much time left.

Just then, a blinding beam of light can be seen piercing the skybox.

**Fifteen seconds earlier**

**Bombsite B**

Attaching another fresh box magazine, Shirou aimed towards Berserker, only to see Berserker suddenly getting the upper hand and forcing Saber on the defensive. She had no choice but to simply dodge every attack, as even a single hit is enough to end her, and she was running out of free space to move.

They needed to finish this quick, or they will lose the round. Someone needed to take care of the bomb, but Shirou wasn't willing to let Saber deal with Berserker by herself. But he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere either, not while his life was still in danger.

He made up his mind. Shirou decided to finally make something bold, and stupid.

"SABER!!!"

Saber turned to Shirou, who suddenly called her Servant class.

"GO!!!"

What? What did he mean by that?

Firing more lead into Berserker's behind, Shirou was greeted with a furious roar, and an angry Berserker, who had now been fed up with constantly getting pierced by hot lead, were now coming straight for him. But this time, he didn't falter. Instead he kept pulling the trigger, severely irritating the giant in the process, who began moving faster. Saber's eyes widened. Why wasn't Shirou moving?

"Shirou!!!" Saber shouted, and quickly closing in to block Berserker once more, but she was too late.

Two strikes was all it took, and blood sprayed on the wall.

**Berserker [Melee] HeroOfJustice**

Shirou's lifeless body fell to the ground, his eyes met Saber's shell-shocked face.

Her shock turned to sorrow, and immediately to anger.

Without realizing it, Excalibur was glowing.

"Ex-"

She didn't care anymore if this virtual world was destroyed by her power, she's not going to hold back.

"CALIBAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Berserker wasn't able to dodge the Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, and the remainder of his health completely disintegrated along with his body.

An intense beam of light showered the entire map, the resulting power causing the server to nearly shut down by itself due to the sheer magnitude of destruction unfolding. On a normal desktop, the processing power required to render the whole thing would've burned the PC to a crisp. Fortunately, the mysterious gaming box was a lot more advanced than that.

For a moment, the number of frames per second in the server reached negative numbers. Eventually, the light dissipated, and the whole server became stable once more.

**KingOfKnights [?????] Berserker**

Saber drew long breaths after expelling such a massive amount of mana, or rather, her mental power, since this was a game after all. She dematerialized Excalibur.

**HeroOfJustice (DEAD) : Good one Saber****!**

**Faker073 (DEAD) : Get that bitch for me will ya**

**Rider (DEAD) : Keep going, you're almost there**

She smiled upon reading the comments, causing a little bit of her strength to return to her body.

Picking up her dropped USP-S, which was surprisingly not destroyed after the whole ordeal, she ran as fast as she could to the other side of the map. Caster was the only one left.

She still felt like she was forgetting something, but she couldn't remember exactly what it was. But it didn't matter for her.

It was time to finish this, once and for all.

**Bombsite A**

After meeting up with Rin, Saber raced to A Site, where the bomb was planted. Passing CT Spawn, they came into contact with a flashbang suddenly coming down from above.

"Watch out!!" Rin exclaimed. Both of them covered their eyes just in time for the flashbang to detonate. Wasting no time, they both pulled out their secondary weapons and fired blindly while closing their eyes.

Opening their eyes, they realized there was nothing there. It seemed Caster was playing with them.

**tick...tick...tick...tick**

The ticking sound of the bomb begins to speed up as it was nearing the end of its countdown. Saber and Rin ran up the ramp heading towards A Plat, only to be stopped by a hail of 5.728mm bullets racing through the air.

"I'm sorry ladies, but this round is mine." Caster said with a sly grin, confident of her victory.

**tick tick tick tick tick tick**

Caster won't allow them to go near the bomb, and neither Saber or Rin had any spare grenades left, or even any primary weapons to match caster in terms of firepower.

They both looked towards one another. They both know that one has to sacrifice themself to give the other a clear shot.

Rin looked at Saber in content, and smiled.

"Don't miss, okay?"

"Rin-!!"

Rin immediately stood up to be within Caster's line of vision, much to Saber's surprise. She fired a round which unfortunately missed Caster's head by inches. Caster responded by delivering a hail of bullets at Rin, most of them hitting her torso, but it was enough to drain her health completely.

**Caster [P90] TohsakaRin**

Saber wasted no time, and immediately drew her USP-S and aimed at Caster.

For a single second, time slowed down. Caster's eyes widened at Saber's quick movements, and quickly aimed for her afterwards.

Saber's focus increased drastically. She could not afford to miss. One shot from Caster and it's over.

She fired.

**KingOfKnights [USP-S] [Headshot] Caster**

She did it.

There was no one left to stop her.

**tickticktickticktickticktick**

She quickly jumped over the plat and headed to where the bomb was planted. Six seconds left. There was nothing else to impede her now.

**Defuse time: 10 seconds**

**You are defusing the bomb WITHOUT a defuse kit.**

Oh no.

That's what she forgot.

She absolutely forgot to buy the defuse kit.

Hell, she could've even got it from Shirou's corpse, but she just ran off afterwards.

Somehow, she could just **hear **the sounds of all her dead teammates facepalming, hard.

**titititititititititi-BOOOOOOMMMM**

**Terrorists Win**

_

"Hey...hey, Saber? It's not your fault, okay?" Shirou tried his best to cheer up his depressed Servant. Though the stare she's getting from Rin didn't really help much at all.

Saber held a blank expression, almost devoid of any emotion, her eyes were lifeless and hollow. She hasn't been this depressed since the time they had to cut some cost for the food in the house.

"...I'm not playing that game anymore..."

_

**Author's Note**

**So...I know what you all might be thinking.**

**A Fate/Counter Strike crossover. How in the world can someone ever thought of something like that? Well, I did apparently.**

**It all started after I finished watching Carnival Phantasm, and I thought to myself, "Wouldn't it be fun if there was an episode where the whole cast just sit down and play a bunch of games..." And for some odd reason, the first game I thought about, was CSGO. Don't judge me.**

**So, anyway, this is the longest I've ever written in a single chapter so far. If you've read my other stories, most chapters I wrote are only around 2k-4k words long. So this is a HUGE step-up for me. But I think it's mostly because I intended this to be just a one-shot. A sort of what-if situation where the main cast decided to play a single round of CSGO, and then shit happens. Because why not.**

**So if this story somehow gets enough attention and love, I MIGHT continue this series. And I might probably also include some new stories featuring Saber playing other singleplayer games, starting with maybe...I don't know...Dark Souls?**

**If you thought that some of the characters here were a bit OOC or maybe became dumbed down versions of their real selves, that was because it was intentional. I mean, this IS a parody, after all.**

**Hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did, feel free to check my other ones.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
